PewdieCry
by SilentCatacombs
Summary: Cry finds himself unable to hold back from the temptation of his friend, PewdiePie. Warning: Smutty.
1. Chapter 1

Pewdiepie yelled at his computer screen, as was the norm for him, barely acknowledging Martzia's goodbye. Cry smiling at the girl as she left the house, leaving the two men alone. "AH NO NO NO NO STEPHANOOOOOOO!" Pewdie yelled, Cry erupting into laughter as the fully grown man was almost in tears as he completed his outro. As he reached to turn the cam off, Pewdie noticed Cry's form behind him, "Bro?" he turned, addressing his friend, "Martzia is a very lucky women you know…" Cry said quietly in his deep and alluring voice. "Well your being creepy, something the matter?" Pewdie grinned, causing Cry to lose all the confidence to do what he had hoped, "Nah, I'm fine, but I'm hungry, feed me." Both men walked upstairs to the kitchen, where Pewdie proceeded to make them both sandwiches. They both sat at the table, idle chatter passing back and forth. Cry didn't talk much, focusing mainly on Pewdie's smiling lips. Oh what he would do to feel the stubble of Pewdie's beard against his face as he pressed their warm lips together, running his hands through that soft, messy hair. "Thanks man, I hate to eat and bail but-""No it's fine, I have stuff I need to do." They both said their farewells, Cry seeming strange as he rushed from the house, as if it were haunted.

A few days had passed and Pewdie decided he needed something, or someone, new in his video. He called Cry over and asked if he would help him do one of his classic videos- Friday's with Pewdiepie. Cry gladly accepted. They both engaged themselves in opening fan mail and talking to the camera, which substituted for the fans. Cry had calmed himself, despite being in the presence of the man he secretly liked. That was until one of the fan mail packages contained a drawing of both Cry and Pewdie, in anime form, kissing and touching each other in a provocative way. They both stared for a while, Pewds in wonder and Cry in horror that someone might know, trying to convince himself it was just some fangirl. Cry was about to excuse himself when Pewdie switched the cam off. "Haha…it's ironic…" Pewdie smiled, "What do you me-" Cry was cut off as Pewdie moved closer, brushing his arm against Cry's. "This is just how I would imagine it." Cry could take no more. Turning, Cry grabbed Pewdie's arms and pinned him to the ground, straddling him. Admiring the flushed and wide eyed man under him, "Felix-" Pewdie shook his head, indicating for Cry to stop, "Please," That was all it took, Cry bent, pressing his lips against the other mans. He ran his hand down Pewdie's stomach, feeling the muscle underneath, "You're so perfect," Pewdie grinned in appreciation, then took hold of Cry's chin, pulling him down to meet his lips again. Before he realized, their shirts were gone and he was undoing Pewdie's belt, his tongue snaking between his lips as he did so. Pewdie Begun grinding himself against the other man's hard bulge, feeling it throb in response, "Give me all of you" Pewdie gasped between kisses. Cry tearing his pants off, leaving them both in their underwear. Cry saw Pewdie fidgeting, his legs rubbing against each other, his hot manhood just aching to be touched. Slowly, Cry began sliding his hands up Pewdie's legs, stopping before he reached the hardness. Pewdie moaned in annoyance, thrusting himself upwards, Cry delighted in the man's eagerness, rewarding it with a slow rub. His hand glided over the bulge and up his torso, cupping his face, leaning down and taking his lip between his teeth and giving it a tug. Pewdiepie could no longer take it, he pushed Cry off and stood, pulling his own underwear off before diving down to almost tear off his lovers.

Pewdie ran his tongue over Cry's cock. Causing Cry to gasp and arch up, his manhood delving into Pewdie's mouth. Bobbing his head up and down slowly, Cry moaned through clenched teeth, urging him to go faster, Pewdie happily obliged. Cry then got to his knees, causing the other man to fall back, giving Cry the perfect opportunity. He quickly shoved two fingers into his mouth then placed them close to his friends twitching hole, "Ah! Cry!" Pewdie groaned as Cry pushed them into his twitching hole. He pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue, gathering more cries from Pewdie. When he was lubed enough, Cry pushed his cock against Pewdie's ass, slowly pushing it in, "Ah! Mmmmmm." Pewdie groaned as Cry allowed him to get used to his manhood. He began pushing his cock in and out, eventually causing Pewds to beg for him to go faster. Cry quickly picked up the pace and started pounding his ass, the sounds of flesh against flesh filling the room. "Oh Cry, Cry, Cry!" Pewdie yelled as Cry wrapped his hand around Pewdie's long cock, stroking it with every thrust. "Im…Coming!" Cry hissed, "Me too! Please, come inside me!" Pewdie moaned. Cry managed to pound him even harder as Pewdie met each thrust with as much strength, a few seconds passed and they both yelled out as they came. Cry spewing forth his seed into his friends ass, Pewdie, all over his own stomach. Both men collapsed into each other's arms, breathing heavily. "Pewdie I'm home!" Martzia yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't going to continue but even when just one person says I should, I completely melt :P so I guess I will do my best to continue and do as good a job as before.  
Thanks for reading!

Weeks since Pewdiepie and Cry's first moment had passed. Both of them going out secretly, but Pewdie seemed to be getting less and less joy from it. Sure, he liked Cry and enjoyed the time they spent together, but he loved Martzia. Cry took his mouth off of Pewdie's cock and looked up at him, "You can't say something isn't wrong now, you look like your constipated and I'm sitting here feeling you up. Tell me." "It's not you, you're great. And I'm thinking you asshole. I just…I don't think I can do this anymore…I shouldn't have started. I'm with someone else, this is wrong, I'm cheating on Martzia." Cry stared at his friend, he should have known, all good things have to come to an end. "I…I understand…But just this one last time, be with me." Pewdie smiled and pulled cry down onto his stomach. Slowly pushing his hard manhood into Cry's ass, "Aaaah! Yes!" Cry yelled, fuelling Pewdie. He slammed his cock in and out, receiving moans and gasps each time. Pewdie suddenly pulled out, causing Cry to turn back and give him a questioning and begging look. "Roll over." Pewdie smiled slyly, Cry obliged. Pewdie lowered himself down onto his friend, half straddling, half laying on him. Cry pressed his lips against the other mans, feeling his stubble scratch at his skin. Pewdie began moving up and down, rubbing their two, twitching cocks together. They both moved in unison, picking up the pace. "Hnnng, I'm going to come!" Cry hissed. "Not yet." Pewdie managed through clenched teeth, reaching back and gripping the base of his friends hard dick, causing Cry to moan in frustration, "Pleeeease," Cry begged, causing Pewdie to rub against him harder and faster, still gripping Cry's aching length. "Your being so obedient and cute, Cry," Pewdie grinned, that was all it took. Cry pushed Pewdie back against the wall, standing and bracing himself on the wall as he pushed his cock into Pewdie's mouth. He gagged slightly but adjusted and began bobbing his head up and down the amazing length of Cry. Cry moaned and stroked Pewdie's head as his friend fondled his balls with one hand and stuck a finger in and out of his ass with the other.

Cry was nearly over the edge, but he didn't want this night to end yet. He took a step back and fell to his knees, meeting Pewdie's eyes; he leant forward and kissed him. Slowly at first, but eventually turning into a fiery passionate kiss and he couldn't keep his hands off of him. Cry moved down and began sucking on one of Pewds nipples, twisting and pinching the other. "I want to fuck you every day, Cry, I wanted to always have this, I'm so sorry," Pewdie mumbled. Cry just ignored it and trailed kisses down to his friends' dick, giving the large vein on the side a slow, sensual lick. Cry then moved backwards on the bed and beckoned for Pewdie to do the same. Laying down he motioned for Pewds to get on top of him, his friend finally understanding, placed his head close to Cry's cock and his own near Cry's face. They both began fingering each others ass', cupping their balls and sucking their dicks. Each man began reaching, what they knew, were their final moments together. Pewdie and Cry both cried out each others names as they came, splattering all over their faces, they both took turns licking it off each other.

"I will see you later, Cry." Pewdie gave him one final kiss and left the room, leaving Cry alone and regretful. Would this change it all? He liked Martzia, she is a great girl and definitely deserves Pewdie, and they deserve each other. So, why? Why did he do something that cause Pewdiepie to have to risk it all, that was selfish and cruel of him. But Pewdie was mature, he made the right decision, and no matter what, they would always have these nights together, these memories. Plus, it wasn't the end, they would still make videos and hang out, he would eventually be able to look Martzia in the eye, knowing that she would never have to know of her boyfriends betrayal and because of that, they may get married and have kids, and Cry would do the same, he had hopes for a woman he could love forever to come into his life. He had thought for a while, it was possibly Pewdie, a slight differentiation from the woman he dreamed of, but now he knew. They were best friends, not lovers, it was how it was meant to be, and he was okay with that.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, this will be the last of my PewdieCry fanfic, sorry it's so late.  
Erm, I thought I should use their real names sometimes, to add a little seriousness? I wasn't too sure for my first chapters but I guess it's better late than never. And being the retard I am, I spelt poor Marzia's name wrong Dx…But to make up for it, I will make this chapter a bit longer. Thanks for everything!  
Enjoy!

"What do you think of this one?" Felix pushed forward another photo over the table to Ryan, "It looks like the same one as the other three?" Felix brought his hand to his face and sighed." I have a feeling you're not as into this ring thing as me. Sorry, it was a bad idea," Pewdie smiled apologetically and Cry saw the disappointment in his eyes. "This one! I like this one." He randomly grabbed one of the photos and was met with a gold band covered in intricate swirls and patterns with one large diamond perched upon its top. Ryan's eyes almost popped out of his head, that thing must be god knows how expensive! "Bahahahahahahaha oh man," Felix burst into laughter, banging his hand against the table as he clutched his stomach. Ryan's face went red and he dropped the photo next to his empty coffee cup, along with some bills. "Let's go," Cry mumbled, wrapping his scarf around his neck loosely. Grinning, Pewdie arose, grabbing Ryan's hand and running outside, "Look!" Cry glanced towards the direction Felix pointed and smiled. The new Ferris wheel had been lit up brilliantly, "Lets ride it, I might come back with Marzia an-" Pewdie paused as he saw Cry's smile had left his face and his hand had slipped from Felix's. "Sure, let's go..."

The view was brilliant. The light dusting of snow looked magical and the air smelt so clean. Pewdie's eyes sparkled and he smiled like a child, "It's wonderful! I think-" Although his mouth moved, Ryan only saw the flushed and moaning image of Felix on those intimate nights they shared. Without realizing it, he had crossed the small gap to his friend and was kneeling in front of him. Pewdie finally aware of what was happening when his pants were suddenly unzipped and his already hot crotch was throbbing, "Ryan what the hell are you…" His sentence trailed off as Cry lightly nipped his clothed bulge. "Nnnnn!" Cry grinned mischievously as Pewdie made such delightful noises. The ride went for 15 minutes and they had been on for less than 4, he could definitely do this. He pulled his cock free and didn't hesitate to begin sucking and licking it, "Ahhh! You…we…..ohhhhhh!" Felix gripped the seat as he met the bobbing of Ryan's warm mouth, already dripping with pre-cum. Cry slipped his hand under Pewdie's shirt and traced a soft line up to his nipple, then began playing greedily with it until he felt the tightening of Felix's balls under his tongue, quickly going back up to catch it all in his mouth, the bitter warmth running down his throat. They both sat back, allowing what had happened to sink in. Felix stared for a moment but then looked out the window, pulling himself closely to the wall. They both spent the rest of the ride in heavy silence.

Felix was first to exit, pushing his way out. He almost ran away, heading straight for the crowded main street near the café they were at not long ago. But then Ryan realized something, Pewdie wasn't stopping, he was just going to attempt a quick run through traffic, those ones you see in the movies where they almost get hit but the cars always stop. Those ones that are actually impossible to pull off. "FELIX WAIT! STOP YOU IDIOT!" His screams were meaningless as his friend was roughly thrown through the air, skidding across the ground to a stop. He was bent at an awkward and inhuman angle, "No…NO NO NO FELIX NOOOO!" He ran, faster than ever, pushing everyone out of the way, he dropped to his knees next to Pewdie so hard his knees made a sickening thump on the asphalt. It isn't like you'd think, blood everywhere, sad music. None of that, just Felix looking dimly towards him, coughing up dark blood that made him woozy. "Oh god no. SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE. Its okay man, you're gonna be fine. You and Marzia will get married and me and you….me…..me and you? We are gonna play so many games! And you're gonna be king of the web!" He attempted a smile but instead made a rough, half sobbing noise. Sirens blared in the distance. But to Felix, it was nothing, he couldn't hear anything. He could see Ryan's lips moving but the distracting pain searing through his back felt like his spine was being torn out. Not to mention everything was fuzzy and he couldn't feel his legs. "It…..doesn't…hurt….much….." Felix smiled.

Every time a doctor passed or a door opened, Cry's head shot up, but it was never for him. Not long after they had arrived, Marzia ran in, tears streaming down her face. "Ryan!? What happened? Where is he? Is he okay?" His silence answered it all. She lifted her shaking hand and slapped him, leaving a burning mark on his face. But he still didn't move, he deserved it, this was his fault after all. She lifted both her hands and made fists, banging on his chest, each hit getting weaker and weaker till she sobbed uncontrollably, barely stopping to breath. She collapsed to the ground, bringing Ryan down too as she clutched the edge of his coat. They sat there for a while, his arms around her, until he noticed a large medical tray heading their way, "We need to move, come on." Her body still shook and her tears were still soaking his shirt as he brought her over to a chair. The silence reminded him of the earlier incident and he buried his face in his hands. After another hour or so, the door clicked and a doctor walked out. Both Ryan and Marzia stood, quickly. He hated this about doctors, their calm faces made it look like they didn't even care, "So? Hurry up and tell us." Ryan growled. The man raised his hand as to ask for silence, "He is stable. For now" They both breathed sighs of relief but the look on the doctor basically said, don't celebrate yet. "But, he certainly isn't in a good condition. His left leg is broken and he tore a ligament in his right hip and ankle. His knee was popped out but we fixed that easily. That makes about a fifteen percent chance he won't walk ever again. We are currently making sure there is no damage to his skull or spine…but if there is…it could add about another twenty five to thirty five percent more. He also broke several ribs and punctured a lung." By now Marzia was crying again and Cry was pale as a sheet. But the doctor continued, "He also has torn some nerves in his hand, which means he may not ever be able to use it again either. The car wasn't going slow. I'm surprised he isn't dead, you should be-" "Just shut the hell up, okay? We don't need to hear that. Just go back in and do your job!" The doctor scowled at him but nodded and walked away. "Fuck…"

Months had passed. Felix was still in hospital, every day Marzia came to see him, Ryan too. But they both grew weary and Pewdie hated being a burden, so he pushed himself. He went through the tormenting physical therapy. His screaming became a noise they barely payed attention to. It was just too often they heard it. He was almost completely healed, his hand kept him there. He had a large scar running from the middle of his palm to the tip of his pointer and along the base of his other three main fingers; the damage didn't reach his thumb. Sometimes the scar would open in places, causing him more pain. Marzia didn't take very good care of herself after the accident, this led to her getting sick often. But recently she couldn't even get out of bed, instead she called Pewdie and they spoke till they fell asleep. This was one of her bed days. Ryan sat next to a half drugged Felix. He just went through some exceptionally painful therapy and had requested a ton of pills to put him to sleep, but no pain killers. He refused them, that way, if he gained any feeling in his hand, he would know he was recovering. "Thanks for bringing in my laptop, it helps." His speech was a little slurred and it killed Ryan to think that it was a little cute. "No problem…Are you hungry? I will go get you something to eat," "No! Wait, please don't go." Felix had this look on his face, like if Ryan left, he would just fade away. "I…Will you do me favour?" Pewdie was squirming a little and looked embarrassed, "What is it?" Felix didn't answer, instead his eyes flicked down, "Before…Before you came I was…I…" Ryan then saw under the clearly hastily pulled blanket, was a lump. He smiled sadly at Felix, who was breathing deeply and rubbing his legs together, turning his sad smile into a look of longing. He crawled on top of the bed gently and pulled off the covers and Pewdie's scrubs. He then unzipped his own pants and pulled out his aching manhood, slowly he leaned over Pewdie, bringing their heat together. He began rubbing slowly, as to not hurt Felix, but managed to speed it up a little, giving in to his need. He wanted to yell out and moan, and clearly Pewds did too but they resisted, quietly urging each other to rub harder and faster. Felix leaned up and pushed his lips against his friends, engaging in a hot and passionate kiss. Soon their cocks began to throb harder and they felt themselves about to reach their boiling point when they heard Marzia talking outside with a nurse. Cry pushed himself against Pewdie hard and fast until they came, covering themselves in hot white liquid. Ryan took off his jacket, and threw it to the ground, removing most of the mess on himself as he clambered off the bed. He looked at Felix, hurriedly searching for something to wipe it off as he pulled his scrubs up. Cry leaned over him again and licked off the splatters on his bare chest. A hard bulge soon began to rise in his jeans but he ignored it and Pewdie's panting as he cleaned off the last of the liquid. Not long after he had thrown himself back into the chair, Marzia walked in, a little weak but mostly happy. "I heard how well you did today and forced myself out of bed, it seemed to re-energize me…" Ryan slowly slipped from the room as their conversation continued inside, he needed to play some games.

Sorry for any name mix ups or mistakes, I had to do this one quickly since I'm going out and I don't know if I will remember the ideas I had.  
Hope you enjoyed this instalment and don't forget to read my other stories.


End file.
